The objective of this pilot study will be to assess the effect, if any, of hepatic drug metabolizing enzyme inhibition and enzyme induction on the pharmacokinetics of losartan and its active metabolite, EXP3174 in normal volunteers. Alteration in the ratio of losartan to metabolite, either through enzyme inhibition or through induction, may lead to clinical effects requiring dose adjustment, and/or may be associated with a different adverse effect profile.